


Upside Down and Right Side Up

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Community: glam_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snapshot of Tommy's everyday life away from the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down and Right Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PROMPT #086: HOPE at [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) over on Livejournal.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/240449.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 3x100  
>  **Warning(s):** none  
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to @leela_cat for the preread!

When Tommy heard the loud knock at his door, he tensed up and sucked in a sharp breath, knowing immediately that it was Greg, his landlord. No one else knocked quite that forcefully. 

It took a full five seconds of sitting frozen in place on his couch, afraid to move, afraid to even breathe for fear Greg would hear him before he remembered the money burning a hole in his pocket.

Feeling foolish and more than a little relieved, Tommy exhaled and stood. Crossing the room, he opened the door and nearly laughed at the surprised expression on Greg's face.

*

Greg recovered quickly. "You're a week and a half behind on rent."

"Yeah, sorry about that, man," Tommy said, pulling out his wallet.

Just as promised, he'd gotten paid within two days of letting Adam fuck him on camera. After signing up for direct deposit at the studio, Tommy had taken his check and gone directly to the bank with it.

Greg accepted the money and wrote out a receipt from a pink pad he pulled out of his pocket. 

Handing it to Tommy, he eyed him carefully. "Are you going to disappear again in two and a half weeks?"

*

An excuse was on the tip of Tommy's tongue before it hit him that he didn't need one. He had more work scheduled in a couple of days, and again a week after that. He had steady work that paid well. 

Smiling, Tommy said, "I'll have it on time."

"Good," Greg said, expression cautiously optimistic. "See you then."

After closing the door, Tommy leaned back against it and took a deep breath. For the first time in forever, the knot twisting his stomach because of his money troubles unwound and he felt something strange spread through him. 

Something like … hope.


End file.
